A Work In Progress
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: ONESHOT : Kabuto returns to Konoha on a mission of Orichimaru's, what he finds is not surprising but what is, is how he feels. bad at summaries, give it a chance PLZ


1AN: Only on episode 153(ish) sorry if there are any inaccuracies

keep in mind in part one Kabuto is 19 and Sakura is 12.

Coming back to Konoha after his betrayal was like looking at his old photo albums. Under his disguise nobody recognized him as the town traitor. Now walking through the empty streets of Konoha was a weary traveler looking for a place to sleep. Nobody gave him a second look, as his eyes carefully memorized all of the few faces he saw.

Orichimaru sent him on an easy mission. Find out how many lives the leaf village lost during their attacks. Despite the bad state of his arms, he was planning to strike Konoha when it was weakest. Sadly with the new Hokage initiated the village seemed to be gaining power again. Many lives had been lost but under a new leadership the ninja seemed to become even more fearsome despite their dramatic drop in number.

"Sorry, sir." A quiet voice said as a little child bumped into his leg as she continued to run down the road. A moment latter the reasoning become obvious, several kids were running around they were clearly playing tag. While he occasionally loved to delve into the memories of the past now was not the time to recall days, long ago, when he had done the same thing with his childhood friends.

His walk stopped to the sound of grunting by the training grounds. For a second he delved into his memories and remembered all the times him and his team spent training here, all the work he put into training, all the skill he obtained from these very grounds. Right now it was being used for the same purposes by somebody else. He recognized them instantly.

Inside the training grounds were two people, Haruno Sakura and Uzamaki Naruto two thirds of team seven. Sakura hitting a pegged tree nonstop, and Naruto sitting on a nearby stump watching dumbly.

"Sakura-Chan, lets go home you've been training for hours." Naruto whined, which was odd since usually Naruto couldn't stand not training. Sakura didn't even pause as he said this Simply kept hitting and responded with one word every time she hit the tree.

"No...Thanks...Naruto...training." She said Harshly, Naruto looked slightly let down. He opened his mouth to say something else but Sakura answered before he could get what he was going to say out. "I'll be fine Naruto, I will only be a little longer." She responded more fluently than she had before.

Naruto left the ground on the opposite side of him, and he for some odd reason continued to stand there and watch the pink haired ninja train. Even from where he was he could see the determination in her eyes every time her arm swung back for a hit. Every now and then a wince of pain would disgrace her features as her bloodied fist made contact with the wood. He stood their transfixed.

He had been much the same way when he first started training, always determined to show he could be great, just as all kids want to prove. He had truly become great due to his hard work. He was the son of a top medic-nin, a ninja at level with Kakashi and even Tsunade on occasion, and the left hand man of Orichimaru. He pushed a stray hair out of his face and pushed his way into the grounds ready to confront Tsunade's student.

Sakura stopped her training for a moment, a look of genuine confusion on her face. Kabuto didn't even need to remove the disguise before Sakura saw past it. A look of pure horror crossed her face.

"Kabuto..." She muttered softly. He flashed a smile at her as she stood there eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He slowly came closer and she instantly responded by getting into a fighting stance. He couldn't help it, he let out a small laugh, which of course would sound sinister to her ears.

"Sakura-San if I were going to attack you do you truly believe that I would have made my presence known?" He asked, she took a step back in a defensive tactic. She clearly wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Another laugh of his penetrated the air, and the Sakura trembled slightly. He smirked as he pictured all the horrible images that must have been going through her mind at that exact moment. Suddenly she seemed to come to her senses, as she stopped trembling and her eyes no longer held a look of fear. Her eyes narrowed into angry slits and her body became dangerously still.

"Tsu..." She began yelling before a strong arm pulled her off of her feet from behind and began choking her, cutting off her cry for help. Quickly thinking she lifted her leg and kicked at her attacker, hitting him right in the knee and tossing him off balance enough for Sakura to slip out and turn to face him. Kabuto had abandoned the disguise and stared back at her.

Before she got the chance to yell again Kabuto through a vicious punch at her, which connected with her face and sent her back several feet. Sakura coughed hard and responded his attack by charging towards him. Kabuto sidestepped just as her hit was about to connect. Sakura stumbled forward and was only prevented from hitting the ground by a pair of very strong arms holding her just above the ground.

With a sharp twist Kabuto turned her over and tossed her back violently onto the ground. A soft whimper escaped her as the pain from the impact was transmitted through her body. Kabuto leaned on top of her arms pinning her arms and legs beneath his weight. His hands firmly grasping hers to prevent the hand symbols she was dying to use.

She twisted beneath him trying to release herself from his grasp. A sick smile plastered his face as her looked down at her. Eyes full of fright, face full of fury, her mind wondering exactly what she should do. She looked adorably helpless.

"Tsuna!" She yelled again before he cry was cut short by his hand over her mouth. With her left hand free she swung a punch at him to get him off of her. Her fist hit the side of his jaw hard and for a second his grip on her other arm loosened, though only for a second. Then the smile on his face was gone in its place a look of pure fury. The hand that was on her mouth quickly went to her throat. Her free arm went straight for her throat in an attempt to pry it off. Panic had started to engulf her and she started twisting with more force then previously.

Kabuto's smile returned to his face to see her in such a helpless position. He noticed the color of her skin lighten as she struggled for oxygen. Her movements became much less powerful until eventually she simply stopped moving. He removed his hand from her throat and looked down at her, her body had already regulated her breathing as she rested seemingly lifeless beneath him.

His hands, now free of the burden of restraining her, began to push her hair out of her face. He allowed his fingertips to brush against the soft skin of her cheeks and to trace the lines of her lips as they slowly parted and closed to her breathing. His hands drifted still lower tracing her neck and stopping at the start to her shirt.

He stopped there, there was no need to go any further. Slowly he bent down placing his mouth next to her ear. He knew her, being passed out, would not hear a word of it but he felt a need to tell her anyways.

"I'll come back for you." He whispered softly. He placed a quick kiss on her lips and began to stand up. He looked down at her again and began to walk out of the training grounds turning every now and then to look at her. He worked so hard here for many years, and he ended up getting everything he had wanted. Then he saw her body again and he suddenly knew why he had entered the training grounds and approached her, he wanted her.

He had wanted her since the Chunnin exams. He smiled softly at his revelation. He always got what he wanted, so Sakura would soon be his. He knew that Orichimaru would not be very thrilled with the idea of Tsunade's student coming home with him, but it didn't matter. He had time to plan out his next move and in order for him to get what he wanted he would have to work at it. The disappointment of not having her now barely weighed in his mind, after all she was currently just a work in progress still only 12, still training, and he still had to do so much before taking her away.

END

ok feel free to flame or comment or just PLEASE! give me advice, I desperately need it to improve my custom stories :)

Valerie


End file.
